Rayman 4: Murfisimo
by HEYHWA
Summary: Rayman's world is being attacked by a Murfy look-alike known as Murfisimo. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Rayman4Murfisimo  
  
Rayman is the Defender of his world and a pretty darn good one. But what's wrong with having a league of assistants. Rayman wanted 7 but eleven tried out. Rayman picked his 7 to learn more about the world and what was in it so he sends them way with Murfy as their guide. But in their midst was something evil. He looked like something of Murfy's species(whatever that is) except he look very much like Murfy except for a face that seemed very shocked. Unfortunately, he is an ancient evil from the days of Polokus. They had their differences. This fellow used to be all- powerful until he was defeated but before that he had received a fortune which is now written in the Books of Polokus. "In the start there will be peaceful eleven but for the deformed one to return in the deadly pit there will be seven." So in the night Murfisimo captured Murfy and the hopefuls woke up with a different kind of leader. Little did they know they'd be thrown in the mysterious pit. Different stones came out, one of fire, one of plain stone, one like wind, one like water, and the one that will restore Murfisimo. Luckily the stones somehow helped him gather an army of mutated Murfy like creatures from small flyers to humongous green dudes to help him find the stone and take any innocent creature with him. Will Rayman put an end to this, and where's Murfy?  
  
Ly walks into Rayman's house and starts making him a pie.  
  
Rayman: Ly, what are you doing here and why are you making pie?  
  
Ly: I have something to tell you and the pie is to settle you down.  
  
R: What's wrong, globox has moved to china and is currently working as a Japanese DJ?  
  
Ly tells Rayman of all that's happened, and that Globox hasn't moved to china and become a Japanese DJ  
  
R: How did you find this all out and how do you know his real name.  
  
L: I managed to get one of his cooks to spill everything and got a great recipe during the process.  
  
R: CAN YOU MAKE THE PIE!!!!!  
  
Ly makes the pie  
  
R: Mmm, good pie, considering it was made from one of Murphisimos chefs. By the way, what must I do?  
  
L: When we were speaking I saw a piece of stone floating in the air and asked him about it. He said that the whole Murfisimo army was made of those stones he found after throwing those people in the pit and since the army have become so rage-filled they sometimes end up killing each other, leaving behind a stone. Rayman, you must gather these bits of stone to make the original stones that can help you defeat Murfisimo at power. I recommend keeping track of how many pieces of each stone you'll have and these will eventually give you the power of each stone. Is that understand.  
  
R: Umm... I guess. Where am I to go.  
  
L: Murfy's cousin Phil will guide you, he is a bit young and pieful but all will be okay. If you ever want to find out more, Clark will tell you.  
  
R: What does pieful mean?  
  
L: Umm...spatula?  
  
R: It means spatula?  
  
L: Uhh, yes.  
  
R: He's a bit young and spatula?  
  
L: ------- Who gives what pieful means?  
  
R: Umm...spatula.  
  
Ly gives R-man an angry look.  
  
R: uhhhhhhh, Clark is still alive, when did that happen.  
  
L: When you gave him the Elixer of life?  
  
R: Oh yeah. where is he now?  
  
L: When the robo-pirates were eliminated, Murfisimo has been monitoring our activities by kidnapping Clark and getting him to spy on us somehow. He found most of his information while you were on your Hoodlum Havoc adventure. If you find Clark you'll find Murfy and Murfisimo.  
  
R: What do you mean by Hoodlum Havoc adventure?  
  
L: Didn't you read the manual.  
  
R: Oh yeah. That one with the funny ending   
  
So began Rayman's quest for Clark and the stones. 


	2. The Journey begins

Level 1: The Murf canyon  
  
Mission: Find Clark  
  
Rayman is awarded with a new foot pogo power by Phil.  
  
Run to the ledge and shoot the Murfcoil in the tree and swing up to the branch. Use you new- found power to bounce to steppable parts on the ledge and keep pogoing up. You'll meet up with Murfhurlers. Destroy them and take their stones with your pogo of course. Shoot the rock at the other ledge and a helicopter power will float up. Pogo up to it and fly to the other edge of the canyon and fall into the hole and you slide down to the bottom of the canyon safely. You'll meet up with many flying enemies. Defeat them and I recommend the tower rocks to take some of them and when you're done. Fly around knocking down rock towers and gathering the stones and wait until you're done to go after the big tower. Pogo up to its ledge and keep on going until you are at the top of the tower. You'll fight a Murfennium Falcon use its craft to drill the whole tower to reveal a hole. Go down it. Grab the near by explosive on the 'X' and you will find something new the swirly fist. Charge it while you're standing under the hole. The swirls will indicate your trail. Get the helicopter behind it and follow the swirl to the cavern somewhere in the canyon. You'll find a sign to the chambers. Go down there and you'll face off with a Chef Murf. Take it to where Clark is being held and throw pies throw causing it to malfunction.  
  
Cut scene: It turns out it's not Clark but a little guy in his suit that impersonated him so Clark could escape. He says he'll fly you to where he is The cut-scene:  
  
R: Clark!  
  
Little guy gets out of suit: Varn, thish shing ish tought, tought louk a toyger!  
  
R: Hey, YOU HAVE AN ACENT! KEWLEMS! Hey, yer not Clark.  
  
Little Dudue: Vight, Vat do you have agounst dis? Vand yesh, Fie am shot Shlark.  
  
R: Uhh...right, where is clark.  
  
LD: Uhh...vatula?  
  
R: WHAT IS IT WITH VATULAS!! I mean, SPATULAS!  
  
LD: Uhh. vho cares? I vill shead vou to vim.  
  
R: You'll lead me too him?  
  
LD: Yesh. R: Will you always talk like that/ LD: Vonly vor a vhile. 


	3. Fly in The Sky

Level 2: Fly in the Sky  
  
The little dude flies you up to cloud but gets shot by a Murfhurler and falls who knows where?  
  
R: Little Dude  
  
LD: You'll be okay just get to that Mountain it's where Clark is hiding  
  
R: Whoa, Clark  
  
LD: I mean it hurry up and start doing some thing to stay up Aaaaaah.  
  
And the little dude was gone. A murf gets under Rayman and he decides to use his pogo to bounce off him and the level begins. Okay, bounce from Murf to Murf in order to get across and you'll get their stones, as you'll kill them as you bounce. At the end of the line bounce off a Mury and charge a fist at the night sky and you'll see a helicopter power and punch it to get its power. Fly upwards until it looks like you're in a rainbow far away and you'll see a floating ledge. Get onto it. If you turn your camera you'll see the mountain. Break the large rock and you'll get another whirl fist. Shoot it and you don't get a helicopter now to follow it but jump off the ledge in its direction anyways after you light up the sky with your fist get the power once again and follow the trail shooting the troopers as you go. You'll end up at a large ledge on the mountain. Yes, those snow teensies are back again.  
  
Cut scene  
  
Rayman there is a deadly cavern at the other side of this mountain, a cavern of Darkness. Clark may be there but ever since the ghosts of Darkness came who knows what they're doing to him.  
  
R: Ghost of Darkness, Whoa   
  
T: Their presence alone can kill you  
  
R Clark, Whoa  
  
T: shut up and go.  
  
You'll nedd your pogo to dodge rocks on the landslide as you go around the Mountain. At the hole you'll meet up with a group of cannon Murfinevils. Defeat them and use it at eh hole making in entrance at the end of the tunnel. Off you go To the Cave of Darkness. 


	4. Meanwhile

Meanwhile...............................Murfisimo is told by one of his troopers something.  
  
Trooper: Sir, we found a little fella and it appears he escaped form our canyon but before he was disguised as your spy Clark. He says he is now at the Mountain, which is home to the Ghosts of Darkness so he must be help risoner there.  
  
Murfisimo: and.  
  
Troop: Rayman has made it there and is gonna save Clark and you know they'll hand Clark over if he truly knows him  
  
M: Get my troopers on the nearby island and have them pay off the ghosts so they won't let Clark go at all costs because he will tell him where we are. I'm so upset, I need pie NOW.  
  
I'll tell you the easy way but every time there's a junction go left, left, right, left, left, right, right, and left. You'll meet the ghost so charge your fist lighting up the rooms to shock them and eventually letting it go at them to defeat. Pogo up to the ledge and go down a slide and keep your fist charged at all times. Once you're done. Break all the large rocks and tornadoes will go from one to another.pogo into the middle and you'll be shot up to a ledge. Pogo up to the next ledge. You'll find one of Murfisimo's messengers with a drill on his craft. Defeat him. Go across the gap and drill the platform and you'll go down yet another slide but now with rocks you can pogo on one to have you safely in the air for a while. And you'll end up with a group of ghosts. After you defeat them you're done with this short level after the first boss fight. Of course.  
  
Senor Ghost.  
  
You'll see Clark and run up to him but it turns out it is the ghost and you'll sweep you away with his windiness. As you wake up you are hardly given a chance, but since this is the first boss fight it won't be that hard. You get him like the regular ghosts except you have to hit him 6 times. After 3 hits he starts getting larger after each hit making it easier for him to reach you while you're charging. Be careful, and you should win.  
  
Cut scene: The real Clark comes running to you and says  
  
Rayman I haven't seen you for a long time.  
  
Rayman: You must miss pie. It must have been hard for you. How did Murfisimo get you to spy on us?  
  
Clark: I don't know, I'm not that much of a thinker am I:  
  
Rayman: so lead me to Murfisimo.  
  
Clark: Well, we have got a long way to go. Rayman: Are you sure about that Clark: Possibly. Do you really need to ask? Rayman: Do I need to ask what? Clark: Ah forget you Rayman: There's no way you can forget me Clark: Ah, don't be so full of yourself. 


	5. Murfisimo's anger

Level 4: The Island of Mayhem  
  
Mission 2: Liberate the islands from control of the Murfisimo army.  
  
Cut scene: Troopers are awaiting Rayman's escape from the mountain as Murfisimo arrives.  
  
Trooper: Chief, how'd you get here?  
  
M: I have a wind stone. Keyword there, WIND.  
  
Rayman and Clark get onto the island and get into battle. All is going well until Clark roars like a lion when he sees a Murfules in the distance remembering his traumatic experience.  
  
C: Rayman, I have some unfinished business to settle with that guy but once he's finished off I'll be waiting for you.  
  
Clark runs off knocking over those in his way leaving Rayman helpless. Murfisimo and one of his troops have trapped Rayman in a corner and hope to kill him  
  
The trooper raises his razor sharp blade that spins a stick, and the blades made of metal, and gets ready to start slicing off one of Rayman's fingers. Just as the blade gets closer Murfisimo cries  
  
Murfisimo- STOP! (The trooper stops, his blade millimeters away from R- Man's finger and Murfisimo continues) I want to see Rayman die, with a pie, (He calls another trooper) MAKE ME A FRESH PIE! AND APPLE PIE! After while of waiting for the trooper to bake the cake, Rayman and the guy who's going to kill him start playing poker, but the guy returns with the pie eventually and Murfisimo sits down and starts eating the pie. The trooper raises his blade, and slowly, his blade touches Rayman, not enough to slice his finger off, but enough for a bit of blood to go flying through the air and, What do you know, it lands on Murfisimo's Pie! He gets furious and rises from his seat and throws the pie in the face of the trooper. Murfisimo: Will you shut Up! Die, go ahead, and end your misery! Now you stupid trooper, you must face, THE POISONED PIE Trooper: No! Not the Poisoned Pie. Anything else! (Two troopers carry him away) NOOOOO! Rayman uses the time to escape. You start off at a place with many palm trees filled with Murfcoils defeat them and use their tails to get on top of the trees gathering stones. Pogo up to the largest tree and find a whirl fist use it and helicopter through its trail. You'll end up at a small channel and Phil returns. He gives you a new power which is the foot skimmer. This creates a force field on you shoes when you kick them together allowing you to skim shallow waters, swamp water, and even lava. This can be deactivated once an enemy runs you into. Phil allows you to practice. Once you cross the channel to the other side of the island you will reach a bonfire surrounded by pyromurfs. Defeat them all and take one of their torches. You'll encounter a murfyleaf throw a torch at them to stun him and defeat him from there. You'll encounter another water channel skim across it and avoid all the enemies. Charge a fist at the largest palm tree to knock it over. You'll once again encounter a whirl fist follow its trail with your helicopter power. Defeat the Murfanderthal and knock over the tree with its club and you'll find Clark.  
  
Cut Scene: Clark Says "Rayman I'll try to clear the next island as best as I can and I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Rayman says" Whoa thanks Leno"  
  
Clark runs and you begin your second Island of Mayhem 


	6. Let the barricading begin

Level 5: The second Island of Mayhem.  
  
Cut scene: Murfisimo is at the first island.  
  
Murfisimo: You over there. You say Rayman is trying to free the inhabitants of these islands. Well, that means he's busy. Get my quick factory workers and have them trap the islands with large walls before Rayman even knows it. He won't be able to escape. He'll be gone and I'll be able to continue my plan of domination.  
  
Trooper: Yes, sir.  
  
M: You over there, how is my Valley of Death going.  
  
Trooper 2: It is going well, sir, your palace and city will be done in due time.  
  
M: All I have to do is sit back and wait.  
  
At the end of the first island you have to skim to the next island. BTW, you may remember me saying there was a water stone but which enemy could give it to you. My new enemy lives in the water and its name is Murfahna. You can figure it out. This is a moderately long course but shoot those Murfahnas and you'll be at the island. There is another bonfire with more Pyromurfs. But this to there is people to save. Defeat them all and use their torches to burn down the big palm tree revealing a pit of powers. This is a little thing that spins fast usually, but since this is your first time it'll be easy to get the powerful knife that'll cut the hard wood of the cages. They tell you that there is a Murfules at the end of the island and an especially large one at the last island. Go back to the pit and get the whirl fist and helicopter to follow its trail. You'll be on top of a palm tree. You'll see a lot of Murfanderthals. This is fun because you can stomp the large coconuts to defeat them all. Shoot the Murfcoil at the nearby tree to swing onto that tree. This level will test your monkey skills. Keep going from tree to tree collecting stones. You'll end up on a short tree. Jump down to the floor and you'll face more Pyromurfs and free the people. You'll notice a circle drawn on the ground. Pogo through the whole thing to reveal a clear little passage to the end of the island, but at the end you have to face off with the murfules. You're done and you begin to notice that the barricades are rapidly increasing. 


	7. One more island

Level 6: The third Island of Mayhem  
  
Once again you have to skim a course to the next island but there will be a huge Murfahna that won't leave you alone. You have to do some trick maneuvering to avoid him but after 5 charged fists will take him down but it is easier to avoid. At the island you'll face off with a group of Murfanderthals. Use their clubs to break the cages. You'll notice it is beginning to get dark. Run through the palm trees and keep your eye out for a lone hand because a sly Murffox is somewhere. So once you see it, shoot or you might get choked or something after you stun him. Begin to look for him. Once again climb the largest palm tree and drop to the one where the Murffox is stunned. He'll wake up but punch him any way and you are rewarded with a whirl fist and a helicopter power. Follow the trail and you'll notice one of the aircrafts of Murfisimo's army. Try to follow it and get all the troopers defeated while you are flying. Once you are done you get to take control this aircraft. Take the whirl trail back to the island and go through the trees grabbing stones. This has a great shooter but you are only allowed six shots. These shots are powerful enough to break the cages but don't waste them on the enemy. You can run into the flying ones and knock over coconuts to smash the ground ones. After you shoot the cages go to the big tree ahead. A cannon hits you by the now -finished island barricade wall. You'll fall off and face with once again more pyromurfs. Use their torches to go in the tree and seek out the trails that are lead by the little dude who pretended to be Clark. You end up with Clark.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Rayman: Clark what are doing here and little dude, I thought you were dead.  
  
Little Dude: I have a name  
  
R: What is it then,  
  
LD: I'll tell you when I'm good and ready. But Clark is scared.  
  
R: Why?  
  
Clark: Because you know that guy I chased after in the first Island of Mayhem. He wasn't the right guy.  
  
R: What guy  
  
C: The guy who captured me and forced me to give Murfisimo information, the real one is at the barricade and he is huge. He is twice my size  
  
R: Whoa. Don't worry. He'll pay for your suffering with poison pie  
  
C: Where'd that come from  
  
R: I don't know. Is he who is keeping the barricade up and running?  
  
C: Hi little dude  
  
R: Let's stay on topic. 


	8. Mr Strongman

Level 7: The island wall. You leave Clark behind hiding and skim to the wall you'll see three holes. The outer ones have some Murf Gunmen. Take them out and take their stones and a blaster. Go through the middle hole and you'll see more Murfblasters. Shoot them all and go up the stairs leading to the top of the wall. You'll meet those pesky Murfhurlers again but you don't have to pogo or anything if you use your blaster. These last until you are hit by the way. Follow the wall around and you'll come to an over hanging building. Walk through and you'll be at a cafeteria with two Murfblades defeat them and walk to the kitchen and defeat the Chef Murf. Take a few pies and walk back out Go past the building and you'll notice a rope hanging over the islands. Carefully walk across it and at the middle you'll notice three machines at different parts of the wall which you'll use the pie for in order to malfunction them Jump over to one and hit it. Once you land in the water get rid of the Murfahnas. You'll find Pyromurfs on boats Defeat them and ride their boat to a ladder stand at the edge to climb up it to the wall. You'll notice there is another kitchen and one at another side. Why so many kitchens kill the Chef Murf and once again go to the rope and hit another generator. Repeat. The walls will start exploding and falling. Walk up the first pipe that comes down and get the helicopter power and fly straight up and you'll notice there is still a stand with a circle in the middle fly up there and face off with your second boss.  
  
Giant Murfules: This would be easier if the circle was bigger and Murfules was smaller. But what do you expect. Defeat this guy like a normal Murfules but after 3 charged fists the arms spread out and go in circles and you have no choice but walk off the circle the pathways have energy restorers anyways. Try to punch a charged fist with good timing at hand so it hits it to his face. He'll fall and grab onto the circle causing it to fall as it falls charge you fist once it's done quickly helicopter and hit him causing him to fall off completely. On the island one more fist will get rid of him.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Clark: Rayman, my nightmare is over  
  
R: That's right it is.  
  
Little Dude: Way to go Rayman. You have little dude's congratulation.  
  
R: I thought you had a name:  
  
LD: Well next you have to skim to the big piece of land. It's the third world in you adventure. Murfisimo's weapons base:  
  
R: Thanks little dude  
  
LD: That's not my name. 


	9. The Hangout

Level 8: The weapons Base hangout  
  
Mission 3: Destroy everything in Murfisimo's weapons bases.  
  
You are on a boat to the chunk of land that has Murfisimo's weapons bases.  
  
Clark: I feel so free  
  
Little Dude: Where did that come from  
  
Rayman: Either way I don't get how to destroy these bases  
  
Clark: That's why we have little dude  
  
LD: How may times do I have to tell you. I have a name  
  
R: You never tell it to us though  
  
LD: That is such a lie. Okay Clark needs to work out his muscles. But in the meanwhile you'll defeat all he people in the hangout drawing all the base workers there. Clark will be done working out by then and then we'll act like he did it and he'll fight him off. I'll tell you how to destroy the bases and then you can run off and do your work.  
  
You jump off the boat and start you third world. You'll notice the hangout due to the large sign pointing to it. But you still have to slide down there but there is a gate that needs to be broken. Luckily those pesky Murfinevils and their cannons attack you. Defeat them and blow up the gate slide down a course and you'll notice pies left by a chef Murf on one side of the slide. Go over there and pick some up because once you get closer there are more gates in the way so use you pies to hit all the switches before you run into them. You are now at the hangout. Walk through and you'll encounter a frisky Murfblade defeat him and you'll notice that at the back wall there is the hand of a Murffox. Defeat him. Defeat a Murf blaster and use it on the multiplying Murfiply. You should have been hit by now so it is gone. Go to the kitchen and encounter a Chef Murf. Defeat him and use his pie on the switch revealing flat ground. Go back to the cafeteria and you'll be in a pickle with a Murfennium Falcon. Defeat him and drill the newfound room. You are now in the underground part of the hide out. Use the nearby explosive to break the crack in the wall and throw a whirl fist. Follow the trail through the correct tunnels and you'll encounter a poker game with many Murfblaster. Defeat them and go further in the tunnel. Pick one of the tunnels in the junction and get rid of the Murfhurlers and you'll encounter an emergency warning. But there is no pie. Well you can punch it anyways and the alarm sounds provoking the base workers to leave. Clark is now in action behind you. Little dude takes you out with a drill from nowhere and off you go to the bases. 


	10. Weapons Base Indeed

Level 9: The first weapons base  
  
Cut scene: Meanwhile at Murfisimo's valley of death.  
  
Murfisimo: How's my Valley of Death going  
  
Trooper: Quite well, and soon you'll have your own palace to rule in once you get that last stone.  
  
M: Oh, glad you reminded me how's the search going.  
  
T: Not so good  
  
M: Not so good. I want it now!!! Okay, how is that limbless fellow doing trapped inside that island wall?  
  
T: he's escaped and is rumored to have made it to our weapons bases.  
  
M: I paid good money for those weapons. Do you know how far away that salesman's planet is? Oh jeez, I need pie.  
  
Little dude leads you to the first base and says that the army is lazy so when they need to replace things like parts they send them down buckets on strings to avoid walking. He says you should try jumping in them to get to the thing that will explode the base. Walk through the passageway and meet up with Murfinevils. Defeat them and break the wall. They are always there when you need them huh? Walk through. Luckily, since most of the trooper have run to the Clark commotion there won't be much fighting in these base levels. Okay walk some more and find some explosives and use them on the barricaded door. Once you walk through you'll come face to face with an ambush of Murfblasters. Try to get a blaster and shoot them all. Walk over to the bucket thing LD told you about. Aim to the place diagonally up ward shoot that bucket causing it to fall down the string to you. Well since the place this bucket leads to is barricaded what you do is jump to the bucket but before you fall in helicopter and guess what you can break ropes. As you fall that song that goes woohoo the whole time with rock music plays and you get to the other side and you're lower now. Drop down onto the pathway. Defeat a Murfblaster and shoot the door. You don't need to cut the string on this bucket. Just jump in and enjoy the ride. Go down the next one, the next one and come to a barricaded door. Earlier you found out charged fists make light so do that and you'll see a hole in the middle of the door so shoot in it hitting a bomb at the other side breaking the door and hitting you so hard you break the hidden door behind you. You'll come to a complete maze of buckets. Try to get on each one in order to get stones. At the bottom you'll be ambushed by a group of Murfhurlers. Defeat them all. Walk through the door and you'll see the main generator and large weapons. Run over there hitting the troopers in your way. 5charged fist will destroy this. Quickly go through the pathways jumping over the moving platforms as fast as you can. Pat yourself on the back. Only 2 more bases to go. 


	11. Murfy and Murfisimo

Level 10: The second Weapons Base.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Murfisimo: How is my Valley of Death going  
  
Trooper: Stop asking that.  
  
M: Don't tell me what to do. Okay, I have a plan. Since, That limbless fellow is destroying the weapons bases. You say all my troopers over there were defeated by Clark. Get me my prisoner.  
  
Murfy is being dragged by one of Murfisimo's troopers.  
  
Murfy: Ah, it's you. This is what I get for complaining about being a sidekick in a low budget flick in Rayman 3. Now I'm a frickin' prisoner to deformo over here.  
  
M-isimo: How dare you. At least I still have you alive. What I want you to do is make an announcement that you are alive and well on the other side of the big mountain. Say you found a magnificent place that you want everyone to see. They'll all come to me and be trapped in my Valley of Death. These people will help build my city and my palace. That cousin of yours will be so excited to see you and all your other friends, leaving Rayman without help to get here. WaHAHa.  
  
Murfy: Whoa, calm down. Oh no, don't look at me like that. End the cut scene now!  
  
The great things about the weapons bases you do different thing. First one you rode in buckets. Well, this one is mostly slides. Walk trough the second base. Charge a fist at the door and it will open. You'll see big round things with a triple junction on the slide. Slide down the slide avoiding the oil slicks and at the junction go to the left one. Inside this round thing you'll find a room with a small generator. Unfortunately not every single trooper was defeated. You'll come face to face with a murfiply. How great, in such a small are. Try your hardest to defeat it. Once your done charge fists until the round building collapses. You'll end up on the ground. Jump across the platforms, but beware some turn over into the green stuff that'll kill you. Climb up the ladder and go down the slide again and go to the right one. Destroy the murfiply and the generator and climb back up. Slide down again and go to the only round thing left. Hit the switch at the right to reveal and open door. But first destroy the generator and it'll start to fall quickly run out onto the pathway that leads to a wall. Quickly jump up the flying pieces of the round thing and end up in an alcove. Walk to another slide. Nothing to explode here. It's just a big slide. Now you face with oil slicks, gas shooters, and breaking parts of the slide. At one point you'll come to a rolly spiky thingy blocking your way. Stick to your right and go through tiny space. Now you'll end up at a sliding circle with an endless hole in the middle the only way to cover it is to defeat the Murfhurlers while you sliding around the circle. Don't fall in. A platform will cover the hole and a trampoline will drop. Use that and jump onto the ledge pogo up to the next. Walk trough the tunnel and grab an explosive. Use it on the door. You face another slide. This level will get to you like the sanctuary of Stone and Fire pissed me off. At the end you'll come to the main generator surrounded by Murfblasters. Defeat them and destroy the generator. You're done with this level. Only one more base to go followed by levels where you get to do stuff. 


	12. The Final Base

Level 11: The third Weapons Base.  
  
Cut scene: As Rayman escapes the exploded base. He meets up with Little Dude and Clark.  
  
LD: Rayman. Rayman. Rayman. Rayman.  
  
Rayman: What?  
  
Clark: Rayman. Rayman. Rayman  
  
Rayman: What is it?  
  
LD: Okay. Everybody has left his or her homes to find Murfy because he was rumored to have appeared at night stating he has found a magnificent place. Everybody is falling for this trap and they'll end up in Murfisimo's Valley of Death and forced to work for him. I flew over there myself and he's killing people for information on the stone of power. They don't even know what he's talking about. Poor Guys  
  
R: Whoa. I sure wouldn't like to see him with that stone. Thanks for the information. How do I destroy the next Base, Little Dude  
  
LD: Call me by my name  
  
R: I will, once you tell me it.  
  
LD: I told you it a long time ago  
  
R: Let's pretend you have no name:  
  
LD: Fine then.  
  
The trio walks through the final weapons base before the bridge to the woods.  
  
Clark smashes the door open. Walk through and you'll see another contraption made by the lazy troopers. These are platforms turned on by switches that move along large springs. Climb up the ladder. Before you start. Light up your fist and you'll see a door. Charge a fist at it. You're in a secret poker room filled with the stones of dead troopers. Take them all and walk back out. Hit the switch and all the platforms will start moving. This level will require good timing. Jump on the first platform without thinking about time though. Jump off since it'll go upside down under the spring. Land on it when it comes back up. Repeat. At the end you'll see one going up diagonally and another going diagonally down to that one. Don't jump on once it gets to you just when it's close enough to jump to it If you timed it right you'll be able to jump on the one going down before it goes back up. The rest of the platforms are pretty much self- explanatory. At the top break the door and walk through. You'll face yet another Murfiply. Defeat it and come to a gap. Light up you fist and you'll see an explosive. Use it on the crack in the ground to receive a whirl fist and a helicopter. Follow the trail to come to the secondary generator. Go inside and 5 charged fist would do it. Once you get out of there you'll await a Murfhurler ambush. Off in the distance you'll see Clark being grabbed by the hand of a Murffox. Defeat the Murfhurlers and try to go after the Murffox with Little Dude leading the way. You'll come to a speedy hover platform. You're now in a race to save Clarks life. Just go after him and try some zigzagging techniques to avoid the gas shooters. If you get close to him try to hi him to slow him down and speed off toward the end of the place. If you get there before him you'll be able to block his path. Shoot a charged fist at him. Clark throws him to the ground. Charge a fist at the exit and go through. You're still on the speedy platform. Avoid all the obstacles. Once you see lasers immediately go down and into a round building. Clark destroys this generator for you. Once again race out as fast as you can. Unfortunately the bridge to the woods is broken in the explosion. Now each section has a warp with levels inside and all are completely different. There is something in each that will restore the bridge. Coming up......... The bridge of Miscellaneous. 


	13. The First Two Bridge Sections

Level 12: The Bridge of Miscellaneous: Section 1  
  
Cut scene: The face of Ly appears before Rayman, Clark, and Little Dude.  
  
LY: Rayman. I'm stuck in Murfisimo's Valley of Death. I know the bridge to the woods was destroyed after the Weapon's Base explosion. I have lost almost all my power. I can't even give you helicopter to fly across. But I can give you portals that will take you to levels that will help you repair the bridge. Yeah, these places already exist so I'm not doing something requiring more power. How are you doing Clark. You like you've eaten a poison pie. Haha.  
  
Rayman: You're actually laughing. You're usually serious. In Rayman 2 you were serious. In Rayman 3 you were so serious you were a frickin statue.  
  
Ly: Just go  
  
Walk down the bridge to go to the fist portal. This level is more confusing then it is hard. There are six doors leading out on short water skimming tracks. Walk through door 1. Skim across the course avoiding the Murfahnas. At the end you'll come to an enclosed building Shoot the three switches and a warp will appear taking you back. Door 2 is now unlocked. Go through. Skim across. Hit the switches and you'll return. Door 3 still isn't open yet. Go back through Door 1 and skim across. Inside the building you'll see there is now a ladder leading you upward. Hit the switches taking you back. Door 3 is now open. Go through and skim across. Defeat the PyroMurfs. Hit the switches and return. Door 4 isn't open yet. Go back through Door 1 and at the Building Defeat the Pyromurfs. Go up the new ladder to go to door two. In door two there is a new ladder. Defeat the Pyromurf. Hit the switches and Door 4 is open. To open 5. Go through 1,2, and 3. To open six. Go through 1,2,3, and 4.  
  
Cut scene: Rayman finds Globox in door six  
  
Globox: Rayman, nice to see you. What have I missed during this vacation?  
  
Rayman: It's a long story. Will you come along with me Clark, and Little Dude?  
  
G: Little Dude?. That's a cool name.  
  
R: It's not his name.  
  
Level 13: Bridge of Miscellaneous Section 2.  
  
Cut scene. Form beating the first section you gain a pulley which pulls another bridge section connecting it to the first. Rayman walks through the new portal. After the water skimming doors you're now faced with lava? Hey, look up miscellaneous.  
  
Globox: Ooh, it's nice and red.  
  
Rayman: I just realized something.  
  
Globox: What  
  
Rayman: You haven't been captured yet  
  
G: Weird  
  
Clark: I was captured  
  
G: So was I  
  
C: I know you were  
  
G: Then what are we arguing about  
  
Little dude: about how you guys can't remember my name  
  
Phil flies up  
  
Hey I wasn't captured.  
  
Everyone else: This game has too many characters  
  
P: So I'm not wanted. At least I hope that Rayman remembers that the skimming power-up also works on lava  
  
Everybody besides Rayman and little dude: What about us?  
  
P: This is probably the longest cut scene ever.  
  
Everybody: Answer us  
  
Okay I'll but a force field on Clark's back so he can float safely. Globox you can ride him.  
  
You start off skimming around a circle and are now faced with Murfhurlers. Defeat them. If you've gotten all the secrets so far. You are awarded with a new power. You know how there are stones that the troopers are made of like water and wind and stuff like that. Well you are now awarded with a windy fist. This is not entirely permanent. These powers were already in boxes in previous levels. The stone just allows you to open the boxes to have temporary power-ups. This is pretty much self-explanatory. But you won't need it in this level. A door is now open go through and climb up the ladder. On the platform on the end you'll see a wall and a ladder at the other end but there is a pit of spikes in between. If you want some stones of dead troopers. Helicopter down and carefully land on the tiny platforms going one each one to get all the stones. Climb back up the first ladder. Pogo up and forward then helicopter safely to the other ladder. Turn left. Shoot the door and a floating fabric comes out. Float across the net pit of spikes. You're now faced with Pyromurfs. Defeat them. And start skimming across the lava. You'll notice cracks on the walls surrounding the lava trail. Try to charge fist at them all to get stones. At the end of the trail there is another crack. Charge a fist at it revealing a longer lava passage. But now there are lava monsters and they will knock you out making you forget about your force field leaving you to die. Just avoid them. If one doesn't look like it's moving shoot it to make it go down. At the end go though lava less tunnel. Climb up the ladder. There are two ladders with more stones of dead troopers. Climb up the left fist but avoid the falling rocks at the end go down. Go to the one on the right. At the top. You're faced with a lava trail leading to a slanted track then a lava fall. At the slanted part try to avoid the monster without losing your speed and at the actual drop you should have enough speed to jump out the level. 


	14. More of the Bridge

Level 14: Bridge of Miscellaneous Section 3  
  
Cut scene  
  
Murfisimo: You there. How is my Valley of Death going?  
  
Trooper: I'll pay you to stop asking that.  
  
Murfisimo: You mean with the counterfeit money I made.  
  
T: Oh yeah, huh. Oh since I know you're going to ask about the search it's not going very well.  
  
M: How about my palace  
  
T: dang, I knew I forgot something. Okay I'll fight you.  
  
M: Really, I created you with my stones. You should be totally devoted to me. Now, you must pay.  
  
T: Oh come on, you're pretty dang small.  
  
M: there are still stones of dead troopers here. And I can use them on you.  
  
There is a great burst of light destroying the trooper proving Murfisimo isn't useless.  
  
Walk across the newly added bridge section into the portal. You're now at the top of a spiraling tower. Defeat the Murfules. You're now faced against a Murfiply defeat them and go down the trapdoor to go inside the tower. This level will test your speed. You'll see a spiraling slope that will be so fast that it will force you into a wall of spikes. Turn on the two switches turning the slope into stairs. Run down as fast as you can when you see a pathway quickly use your pogo to jump up and forward you are aiming for a floating platform. Don't use you helicopter until you're right above it or you'll use time. Hit the two switches in the distance. If you were fast enough you can go back onto stairs and climb down the next section of stairs. There are now oil slicks for some reason go fat but avoid them so you can go down and hit the next switches. Repeat what happened at the first stairwell and now you're on a bridge. There is a switch on both sides of you. Hit them and drop down without you're helicopter. This turned the slope at the bottom into stairs but it also turned on walls with spikes going inward. As you fall. If you maneuver correctly you won't hit spikes and land on the stairwell. Go down it. At the end hit two switches opening a door. Defeat the Murfblasters that come out and take a blaster. Hit the switch that's far away from you on the other side. A trapdoor is revealed. Go down it and now you are on a slide. Avoid the obstacles and keep your eye out for a switch. Hit it and at the end a helicopter should appear allowing you to fly over the pit at the end. You're done.  
  
Little Dude: Rayman is his name and saving us is his game  
  
Rayman: Little Dude is his name...  
  
LD: No it's not. 


	15. Little Dude's Village and another bridge...

Level 15: Bridge of Miscellaneous section 4  
  
Walk through the new portal.  
  
Globox: Whoa, Rayman. This place is all swampy.  
  
Little Dude: My beautiful home Ruined by that beepin' Murfisimo.  
  
Rayman: You used to live here little Dude?  
  
LD: That's not my name. You better get rid of that Murfisimo. I can't believe I left my supporters  
  
R: You were king  
  
LD: Yes, it was called Little Dude-Ville  
  
R: It was called Little Dude-Ville  
  
LD: Stop saying that Let's go.  
  
Skim across the swamp water to the tree at the end avoiding the swamp monsters. You are now faced with a strectharoo. Charge a fist at his long arm making it entangle itself defeating it. Walk through. On the stone pathway be careful because some are stone men that will jump out. Knock them out in to the swamp water and let them stay there. Shoot all the stone men. At the end of the trail you come to a spike pit. Skim to the left and go inside the tree. You'll come face to face with your first Murfspike ambush. Defeat them and take their stones. Climb between the two sides of the tree to the top. You'll see a rope slanting downward. Carefully walk across it. There is a spiked wall ahead of you. Defeat the Murfblaster and use its gun to take down the Murfennium Falcon. Use its drilling craft and go upward until you see the top of a short tower drill through and your craft gets taken down by more Murfspikes. Defeat them. Use your light up fist again and see the hole in the door smashing the explosive behind sending you to break the door on the other side. You are rewarded with a whirl fist and a helicopter. Follow the trail and you'll be able to fly over the spike pit that was in your way before. Walk across the stone trail again knocking down n the Stone men. Begin to skim avoiding the monsters. Before you go inside the tree. Circle around it gathering stones. Inside pogo up the ledges. At the top you can helicopter down the next platform far away but you won't exactly make. You'll have to hope on the spikes like two times taking your energy but it is easier if you have all the wind stones because there is a wind power box you and use. You'll see a thin tree with a floating cloth in front of it. Use a curved wind punch to blow it over to you can now just float across the spikes. Once you land on the stone trail again it begins to collapse so run as fast as you can and don't run into stonemen. Quickly climb up the ladder at the end and you're done.  
  
Level 16: Bridge of Miscellaneous section 5.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Globox: This better be the last portal  
  
Rayman: Nope, there's one more behind it.  
  
G: Dang it.  
  
Rayman walks through the portal  
  
Clark: It's a circling passage. And there's some those spiky Murf guys.  
  
G: Whoa, nice colors though.  
  
Little Dude: Crap, there's lasers too.  
  
Begin to walk. This passage spins like a cylinder on its side so run forward but still face the opposite way it's turning because it's so fast it will send you up a hole in the top to some spikes. Keep running and defeat the Murfspikes. Now try to carefully hurdle over the lasers. Now bombs are dropping on the ground avoid them but don't be drifted away by the moving cylinder you're inside of. This keeps going on for a while until you're done. Not with the level just with that section. Open the door and have fun fighting a Murfules. Before you break the next door ahead. Break out a windy fist and bring a cloth toward you and you are now in a secret zone. Flying on the cloth Murfhurlers will be attacking you but there are also trees. You can use your windy fist to make their branches go down knocking away the Murfhurlers. At the end you find a building with a whole lot of stones. Now walk through the warp to return where you were before. Break open the next door. Carefully walk down the string. At the end go inside the building and d3efeat the Chef Murf. Take his pies and walk to the downward rope. At the end throw the pie at the switch opening a door with Murfblasters. Defeat them and take a blaster. On the wall opposite you, you see a crapload of Murfhurlers Going up the stairs towards you. You need good aim to hit the switch at the other side to turn the stairs into slopes sloping them into spikes. Keep doing until they're gone. You're now rewarded with a speedy platform. Jump on and go down then go through all the tunnels avoiding lasers and bombs. Before the end of the tunnel go upwards to fin another secret area. Gather the stones and come back down. Jump off and now you're on a slide. No break for you. Avoid the obstacles and you're done 


	16. Iggy's Icebergs

Level 17: Bridge of Miscellaneous Section 6 or Iggy's Icebergs.  
  
Globox: Oh, finally, the last portal.  
  
Rayman: This is a long bridge  
  
Little Dude: I feel stupid watching you guys go through these portals even though I can fly over there.  
  
Rayman: But you can lift me  
  
LD: Yeah but, we still need these guys help. How would I carry Clark and Globox  
  
R: Oh well, Little Dude  
  
LD: I take that as an insult. My name isn't Little Due  
  
R: Are we going to argue about this again?  
  
LD: Of course. Why can't you learn my name?  
  
Walk through he portal and you land right on top of an iceberg. You're now on a pre-built slide made by Iggy. There will literally be tons of icicles falling on you so try not to get hurt. After a while the slide is over. You land in a bout so that means no skimming in this level. Go straight ahead and you see Murfhurlers coming at you. Shoot them with your cannons. After a while something ahead is throwing large chunks of ice at your ship. Try to shoot them to avoid getting hurt. At the end you will walk inside an iceberg. But before you do go to the left a bit and you find a lone pyromurf. Defeat him and if you've done everything 100% so far you shall have the complete firestone. Perfect. Walk in and jump on all the cubes using the fire fists to shoot the cubes containing frozen troopers. Grab their stones. Walk through a passage and avoid the icicles. For some reason there is a pit of spikes in this iceberg with a wall with out breaking cubes you can use to cross. Don't just jump on them or you'll slip into the spikes land on each one with a helicopter. Slide down to the floor at the end. And walk out to another boat and go to the other iceberg avoiding Murfhurlers and ice chunks. Before you walk in pogo up to a ledge carefully. And grab a fire fist box and use the fist revealing a secret zone. Grab all the stones. Go through the passageway and now you encounter many ice creatures that are easy to defeat if you've collected the whole firestone. If not just use charged fists. Now the iceberg is beginning to melt so you have to go up all the ledges without slipping or the iceberg will fall on you completely. Keep going as fast as you can, killing the icemen. If you want a hard secret zone. At the second to last ledge at the top Jump to the right and you're fire fist aim has to be right on to shoot off a passage walk through gathering the stone and run onto a ship.  
  
Boss Fight 3: Iggy the iceman.  
  
Iggy starts throwing ice chunks at you. Try to shoot them. After a while he'll try to smash the boat. T's dark. Quickly before he punches you'll use alight up fist to get a helicopter. Fly up to the back of his head and charge a fist at him. Causing him to fall. He rises back up again. Shooting twice as many ice chunks. Repeat the same method. Now he'll disappear than break the ship from under you leaving you only helicopter powers. Keep trying to get them and shoot away his ice chunks. Now he tries some superman charges on you this is the time to attack. Smack both his arms causing him to hit himself. Repeat this one more time and he's gone.  
  
You are awarded with a portal back and a new power the platform maker. The more you charge the farther our platform goes down. You allowed ten for each level. Use these wisely to find secret zones.  
  
Cut scene: Rayman makes a platform to get to the woods  
  
Globox: Why couldn't we have gotten this power in the first portal. We'd be at the woods by now  
  
Little Dude: then there'd be less levels and this game wouldn't be as hard. It's a game do you expect a break.  
  
Clark: How come we know we're in a game  
  
Rayman: Don't ask me 


	17. Funky Disco Wolf

Level 18: Into the Big, Big Woods  
  
Of course you will have your platform builder and you can only use ten in each level and hopefully you'll get the secret zones. I'll only tell you where to put these when it's necessary to finish the levels or if you find something special.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Rayman: Wow, these woods are huge. How are we going to find our way out?  
  
Little Dude: I know someone who can lead our way.  
  
Rayman: You know more about this world than I do, Little Dude  
  
LD: Yes, I know a lot but my name isn't Little Due  
  
R: Oh yeah, I forgot, Little Dude  
  
LD: There you go again  
  
R: But Little Dude, that just slipped out  
  
LD: Little Dude commands you to stop calling him Little Dude  
  
R: You just called yourself Little Due  
  
LD; I did not  
  
Start running and shoot all the little mushrooms because they could be a Murfungus. Once you get to a small tree. Jump on top you meet those big spiders form Rayman 2. One on each tree. You have to defeat them all so you're going to lose a lot of power. Every tree you go up the bigger the tree gets and the bigger the spider gets. Always shoot them from the tree before them but they can still get you with their long jabs. At the top you face off with a really big one. Use your light up fist to se a helicopter and keep on charging fist at him. After a while he's dead. You don't really have a lot of power but you don't get a break. Here come those Murfspikes defeat them all. Now you find a Murfennium Falcon. Defeat him and take his drill craft. Hopefully you're still alive right now. Drill the tree you're on but in the middle of the tree you're stopped by a strong metal plate. How'd that get there? You can walk out onto the branch but shoot the Murfcoil. Now swing from him onto more and more Murfcoils but remember to punch them before you swing. Now some Trooper aircrafts are dropping bombs on you some be quicker and drop off once you see some PyroMurfs. Defeat them and break free the enslaved. Go inside the tree and find an explosive that's not on. Light it with a Pyro Murf torch. And the tree blows up. Go inside the tunnels defeating the troopers. The middle tunnel is the way you should go. If you want stones go through the other ones that lead to dead ends and have troopers since the middle one doesn't. Keep going through all of these until you are under that big tee. Pogo up wards. You find a little warp thingy. Go through and now you're on an aircraft. Now go through the forest and destroy the trooper and avoid the giant owl chasing after you. At the end you go inside a house that looks pretty psychedelic.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Rayman: whoa  
  
Disco music is playing and a disco ball appears.  
  
Little Dude: Just be patient.  
  
A tall wolf comes out disco dancing. Globox screams and Clark starts laughing for some reason.  
  
Funky Disco Wolf: I guess you guys want me to lead you through these groovy woods.  
  
R: Are there any dangers?  
  
Wolf continues dancing  
  
FDW: what's that you say? 


	18. The rest of The Big, Big Woods

Level 19: Further into the Bib, Big Woods.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Rayman: So where do we go.  
  
Funky Disco Wolf is still dancing. Rayman gets mad, takes his remote control and turns it off. FDW begins to cry.  
  
Rayman: Fine  
  
FDW: Well near the end of the woods it'll b3e quite dangerous on ground so I'll take you to something that will keep us above the whole time.  
  
Rayman: Show me there.  
  
FDW: I will. After a party. Starts dancing again. Rayman gets mad so he starts playing poker with Clark, Globox, and Little Dude.  
  
10 hours later  
  
FDW: Let's go.  
  
R: I'm tired though.  
  
FDW: you call yourself a video game hero. Ha.  
  
R: What does pah mean.  
  
FDW: let's go.  
  
Follow Funky Disco Wolf's path. Eventually you'll come to your biggest trooper fight yet. There's about 5 Murfhurlers. Defeat them. Now there' some Murfblasters, Murfspkies, and Murfanderthals. I recommend going after the Murfblasters first so you can take a blaster to take out the flying enemies. Then take out the Murfanderthals. That's not all. A Mu8rfiply comes out along with a Murffox. Defeat the Murfiply but keep your eye out for the sly Murffox hands. Shoot them if you can. After all that an undestroyed weapon from the base creates a hole in the ground almost touching you. Use your platform builder to go down it. Try to only use four and cross the spikes that just happen to e there. Go through the tunnels and you meet t up with a spider. Defeat it then go on. You're now in a maze. Although it's easy to find the exit I recommend going through the whole thing to get the stones and some enemies. At the exit pogo up to the ledge. On the platform you're on there's two doors. Light up you fist to shot a hole in the middle of the left hitting an explosive causing you to break the one behind you. Inside the door closes magically and you have defeat a spider 3/5 the size of the room. After he's gone. Look to all the cracks in the wall. Charge fists at them all creating a circle to appear in the middle of the room. First climb between the two walls at a side of the room and onto the platform. Shoot the lone Murfblaster and take his blaster. Shoot it through the hole to try to hit a switch then go back down. Go back down and go to the other wall and shoot the switch there. Then the circle opens giving you a warp back to the forest. You're once again swinging on Murfcoils until the end.  
  
FDW: Well we're here at the building  
  
R: Well open it.  
  
Funky Disco Wolf is dancing.  
  
FDW: What's that you say. Level 20: The building in the Big, Big Woods  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Funky Disco Wolf opens the door to the moderately large building that seems to have been taken over by troopers. O the side there's a door with what FDW needs.  
  
FDW: Go in there and get rid of those guys.  
  
Rayman: Why?  
  
FDW: Look at the cover it says Rayman 4. You're Rayman. You've gotten so lazy.  
  
R: Fine I'll go. Wish me luck, Clark, Globox, and Little Dude  
  
LD: It's not Little Dude  
  
A trooper aircraft goes by the house and quickly captures the wandering Globox  
  
FDW: Did you see that?  
  
R: I knew he wouldn't go long without being captured.  
  
Run through the door and face off with a Murfiply. Defeat it quickly go up one of the staircases and defeat a Murfblaster. Run back down and aim upwards to hit a switch adding on to the unfinished staircase at a side of the room. Go up those stairs and face off with a Murfennium Falcon. Take his drill craft and go to the bottom and drill the circle in the middle. You're now in the hidden basement. Every tunnel besides the middle leads back to this place but have troopers so go through all of them to get their stones and then go through the middle tunnel. You face off with a chef Murf. Defeat him and take his pies. Run up each staircase and hit the switches without being hit by a Murfblaster. After all 3 are hit. Get revenge on the Murfblasters that got in your way. Where the Chef Murf was a door has been opened. In it is an elevator. Yeah that's right the basement is the only way to get to the top level. Now you face off with some PyroMurfs. Defeat them and torch the explosive breaking the wall. Inside is a large key. Go to the other door but there's Murfhurlers. You can smack them with your key. Open the door and go down the stairs and break the door. Inside is a Murfules. Deal with him then grab the key. Go back out and further down the staircase. Jump onto a bucket on string to go on a ride to the bottom. You face off with Murfhurlers that will try to take your key. Use some zigzag maneuvers to get them while they don't notice and open the big door to reveal a large lawnmower.  
  
Level 21: Mowing. Mowing, mowing.  
  
Cutscene.  
  
FDW: now we just have to mow the rest of the way.  
  
R: cool  
  
FDW: Need to empty the grass bag  
  
R: We still have to do that.  
  
Ride the lawnmower and use its laser to knock down trees revealing stones. Once in a while the large grass bag will need to be emptied by FDW. Every time this happens trooper's attack. Defeat them and before you go again quickly hit a Murfcoil and swing onto a stone and back to the lawnmower. Keep riding and shooting lasers. That's pretty much the whole level. 


	19. Goat Man's Summit

Goatman's Summit: BTW Funky Disco Wolf left before Bat Caves but will return later on. The first level you have to climb the mountain avoiding the landslides. This first level you won't fight many troopers because rocks crush them. Keep climbing and you'll go through some holes for safety until the level is over. The next level you're on a circular pathway up the mountain and you first meet the goatmen as it's beginning to snow on the mountain. These have human bodies but with goat heads. The big ones are the only hard ones to defeat. Try to avoid the ice patches and don't get blown away by wind. The next level you're at the top and trying to get into the king's house but you needs the key so the level is inside the house with the key. Defeat the goat men and hit numerous switches avoiding pits and finally getting to the key which opens the king's palace. The last level in the world is the king's palace. Once you walk in you'll face an onslaught of goat men. Defeat them and run upstairs taking out all those who are in your way. You'll have to get 5 keys in different rooms to get to king Goat man.  
  
King Goat man:  
  
The king will start off throwing razor sharp tin can lids all over the place. Try to avoid them and shoot him in the legs to trip him. He'll open a door in the ceiling where he orders his people to push down snowballs. Avoid his spinning lids and trip him a gain with your fist Quickly jump up every snow ball and shoot ones that are about to hurt you eventually you'll get up to a platform. On the platform you'll face off with 3 goat men. Defeat them and at the 3end of the platform is a bucket and a rope. Jump in for a wild ride on it. You need very good timing to end up on top of gateman's head in the middle of his crown. Pogo on him as much as you can until he throws you off. Trip him again. Now he has his crown magically spinning around the arena chasing you avoid it and go up the snowballs and go down the bucket and pogo on his head again hurting him. Repeat two more times.  
  
Cut scene: You have freed us now we are a peaceful people  
  
Rayman: what do you mean  
  
Goat people: We don't like to explain things. We'd like to give you a present.  
  
Rayman: a present?  
  
Why else would you come up here  
  
R: Well....  
  
That's right you don't know. There's something in the ground level of this world that one day shot up at us and we now have it. We'll give it to you now. They walk open to a large door and reveal what's inside  
  
R: holy fish sticks.  
  
Rayman is amazed at what is inside. Yep I'm keeping you in suspense by doing a meanwhile.  
  
Meanwhile by the bottom of the mountain....................................  
  
Little Dude returns on a trooper aircraft.  
  
LD: Look what I got and I freed Globox as well. On the side of the ship it says "Location: Little Dude-Ville" I had to fly up and deal with that trooper. I know you're injured Clark, but now you can fly to Rayman.  
  
Clark: Hey Globox  
  
G: Freed once again*sighs* I'm thinking about being captured again. I mean, I don't have a big role in this game. I just showed up. The only reason they brought me back is because of the fans.  
  
LD: You get captured a lot you know that, right/  
  
G: Yes Id o.  
  
LD: You get captured multiple times in each game from what Rayman told me. You'll pass princess Toadstool at the rate your going.  
  
G: Yeah, imagine it. The Guinness Book of Video Game records. Most times captured achieved by Globox.  
  
LD: Don't worry we'll hand you over to another trooper in due time.  
  
G: Hey what's your real name?  
  
Little Due remains silent. Then a burst of light hits the ship.  
  
Meanwhile at Goat man's Summit.  
  
Behind the doors is a very large stone.  
  
Goat men: You have any idea of its purpose  
  
R: It's the stone of power. How come I'm not getting any power?  
  
G: It's been here ever since the day it flew up at us. It came from past the Valley.  
  
R: Maybe it has to go into the pit to work.  
  
Don't worry we have big crates on strings we'll send it over there. So you don't have to lift the whole time. The cart goes down and falls into the pit causing an explosion.  
  
Little Dude and company come up to the mountain.  
  
LD: Hey Rayman. The writer of this game, HEYHWA decided it was pretty rude to only be able to use the special fist once you've collected their stones. So I got a burst of power that I'll give to you to use in the Valley of Death. You'll have all powers and six of each before you grab another box. You can switch between fists with the select button. But to be able to use them in previous levels you'll still have to collect.  
  
R: Whoa. The stone of power has been put into place. I'll have to beat Murfisimo to it to gain the power. But I have to free the slaves first  
  
LD; You expect me to believe that/  
  
R: Yes I do  
  
LD: But you won't remember my name  
  
R: Because you never tell me it  
  
LD: Lies, all Lies. 


	20. The Valley of Death

Level 26: Into the Valley of Death.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Trooper: Master, Rayman has been sighted at the boundaries of your valley. And there's light coming out of the pit. The stone must have been put into its place once again.  
  
Murfisimo: Foolish Rayman, he goes for the slaves before the stone. Now I can just sneak my way over there.  
  
Trooper: Um, recently the residents of Little Dude-ville escaped and now they're back as a trained army.  
  
Murfisimo. Dang, I'll stay here until Rayman comes. How is my Valley of Death going/  
  
T:I just told you.  
  
M: right........... Bring me the prisoner.  
  
Murfy is dragged in  
  
Murfy: Oh crap, it's deformo again. Leave me alone with my manual.  
  
M-isimo: I knew I should have confiscated that. Listen, you're going to help me again.  
  
M: You know what/ you need my help when something in you plan of domination goes wrong. Well you wouldn't have these problems if you didn't try dominating in the first place. Oh no don't look at me like that. These cut scenes scare me. Back to the game play.  
  
You start off fighting the border patrol. You start off with a Murfhurler assault. Windy fist recommended. Now there are some Murfspikes, Murfanderthals, and a Murfiply. Use a combination of different fists to defeat them. Then continue. The dead trees will try to grab at you so hurry on. At the end is a spinning box. How these work is give you a 6 fists of a kind but spins between them. I recommend getting a stone fist. The dead trees are gone but now it looks really dead. On the ground you'll notice a platform with a clawed hand and an 'o' like the one on rayman's shirt there's nothing you can do about that. Keep going and you'll see lots of bones of large dead animals. Walk through the little ones to get some stones for replaying previous realms. Now go through the big one and the bones start closing in on you. Run as fast as you can and at just the right time Jump up to a gap but if you don't make it you'll keep going and the bones will eventually close in and squash you. On the top of the bones wait until they open up again. And get a helicopter power and a whirl trail. Follow it and you'll end up at another place. Defeat the troopers. For extra stones hit the rocks without cracks with your stone fist. A Murfennium Falcon comes. Defeat him and drill the crack in the ground and a light comes out and comes back shining a circle in the ground. Drill there and a light will blast you upwards. Steer as hard as you can to the floating ledge or you'll end up falling. Defeat the Murfanderthals. Defeat the chef Murf and take his pies. Inside the building is a warp. You'll now appear at the gate to Murfisimo's city. Malfunction the switch and walk in  
  
Level 27:Past the Gates.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Murfisimo: How's my Valley of Death going/  
  
Trooper: Oh that's it  
  
Murfisimo: Why do my troopers always get mad at that question/  
  
Trooper: Because it's getting kind of annoying.  
  
Murfisimo: Tell me now  
  
Trooper: Rayman has been sighted inside the gates.  
  
Murfisimo: Dang it. I need pie now. Okay, send all my troopers except for the palace ones over to the gates now.  
  
Trooper: Yes, sir.  
  
Murfisimo turns to a cage where Murfy has been for a day  
  
M-isimo: Now will you do what I ask you to do/  
  
Murfy: No, I'll never do that  
  
Murfisimo: Fine the go to the bathroom in that little cage for 2 days  
  
Murfy: Hey this game doesn't have to go nasty, kay  
  
M-isimo: You'll do what I say this time, Ya here/  
  
Murfy: Yes, why are you trying to look like me/  
  
M-isimo: I should ask you that question. I came to this world 1000's of years ago. If anything you're taking my style.  
  
The gates open. Walk in. You face a Murfblaster assault. Take one out with a stone fist. Try to defeat as many troopers as you can with a blaster. If your blaster gets taken away. Defeat all but one with any fist you'd like. Then get the last one and take his blaster because a 5 Murfiplys arrive. Try to shoot as many as you can. If it gets taken away I recommend a windy fist. Now Murfhurlers come. They will go swoop down. Time it right and pogo onto one keep pogoing on them all and you end up at the top of the gates. Go to the right since the left pathway is blocked by a high platform. You'll go down a slide that goes around the whole city. Avoid all the spikes, flamethrowers, and broken gas pipes. You'll end up near the door but inside the gate. Now go walk around the whole gate killing Troopers. Use your platform builders as you go to try to find secret zones. By the other side of the gate door near the end. The walls begin to close in on you. Run fast and avoid oil slicks and get between the two walls. Climb up as fast as you can because spikes are rising to poke you. Go quickly. And you'll end up on that tall platform that was in your way before. You'll notice that at the end of the path is a stomping Murfules. Jump up when the ground starts going up near you or you'll get damaged. Now an airborne Murfahna is chasing after you. Go as fast as you an avoiding the shock waves. At the little part with spikes that is right before the Murfules Look to the right to see a floating platform. Jump on and go on top of all of them before they start to fall down. At the top one is a bucket on string, ride it down to the Murfules. Defeat him and Take his thing with a button and push it. Down below a building door opens 


	21. Onward to Murfisimo's Palace

Level 28:  
  
This is a very interesting level because the first part you don't play as Rayman.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Murfisimo: How's my Valley of Death going/  
  
Trooper: Grrrrrrr  
  
Murfisimo: Okay, you got Murfy calmed down/  
  
Trooper: Yes, you know how I said that the residents of Little Dude-Ville returned.  
  
M: Yes  
  
T: Well, they've launched an attack on the western border patrol.  
  
M: I need PIE NOW   
  
Meanwhile on the western border..............  
  
Little Due: This attack will divert their attention from Rayman. Now go and help save the world my people.  
  
All hail Little Dude  
  
LD: That's not my name.  
  
Yeah, that's right. You get to play as Little Dude. Just fly around and defeat the onslaught of troopers with is ability to shoot lasers out of his hand. Just keep going all around and try to keep as much power as you can. After 5 rows the onslaught stops. Now you must fly following the line of the only living plants and go into a building. Hit all the switches opening doors and leading Troopers out. Fly out the building and fly back to your people.  
  
Charge. Once again take out the troopers. One after another. There seems to be more and more for them. Just be patient and keep defeating. Now aircrafts come down. Now a Murfules gets a hold of you. In a short cut scene they end up giving him Globox instead. Globox is so brave to free Little Dude. But now Rayman has a free chance to get into the heart of the city.  
  
Playing as Rayman now. Helicopter down to the building that is now open. Inside is a warp. You're now on top of some clouds for some reason but they begin to disappear so keep on hopping. Now go into the tower of light and it'll shoot you upward to another cloud. Keep hopping and on the last cloud is a building. Inside is a Murfules. Defeat him and Go up the stairs. There are 3 Chef murfs. Defeat them, take their pie, and hit all the switches. A door opens reveals a cart and a warp. Jump in and hit the bar that moves it. Go into the warp and you're back in the building on the cart. Now keep hitting the bar and go onto the cart track. You'll eventually slant downward to go underground. Once you're on flat track hit the bar as fast as you can to make the jump over the gap. Keep hitting the bar to go uphill a bit and you're over ground keep going and you'll end up underground again. Now the tracks ends but there's an alternate way. Keep you're your eye on the switches to change the direction and keep going hitting the bar as fast as you can to make the jumps. Now you have to go up a spiral. Try your hardest and at the top you go down a really big drop. You need good timing to jump on the platform just before the end or end up in a pit of spikes. Pogo up the next platforms and out. On to the next level. Level 29: In the streets  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Murfisimo: Pie is good.  
  
Murfy: You know a sure-fire way to rule the world is inventing the greatest pie in the world  
  
Murfisimo: Is that supposed to be funny/  
  
Trooper walks in with a peculiar statue.  
  
Look what I dug up. This guy has pretty big hands. This valley has so much stuff in it. I can't believe it's dead now.  
  
Murfisimo: Yes more decorations for my palace. How's my Valley of Death going?  
  
Trooper: I have a blaster and I know how to use it.  
  
Murfisimo: Am I being threatened/ Well, just wait until I get over to that pit and gain ultimate power. Muahahaha. Tell me NOW   
  
T: the little people have wiped out the western border patrol. As well as some of the troopers you sent over there  
  
Another trooper runs in.  
  
Rayman has been spotted just outside the city  
Murfisimo: He'll have a surprise waiting for him when he gets here   
  
Jump out the cart and defeat the onslaught of Murfblasters. Another row comes at you. Defeat them. Another row comes at you. Defeat them and you still have another 2 rows left. Stay alive and walk on. Burn down the lone tree and drop down the hole. Go up all the stairs because a quick Murfules is catching you. Keep jumping the gaps and keep going up and at the end. Quickly light up your fist to grab a helicopter and fly upwards to a platform. Climb up the ladder and smash the door with a stone fist and you're on the roof of a building. You'll notice a windy ball ahead. Shoot it with a windy fist and you'll end up being blown over to the other side as if it were a lockjaw. Land on the next building. Defeat the troopers and keep using your windy fist to get across the buildings. At the last one use it again. Now keep going downward grabbing onto the windy balls and end up on the ground. Run down the road defeating any troopers that get in your way. Use your platform builder here to find secret zones. Go inside the building at the end. Hit the switch and defeat the troopers. Go up the stairs and hit the switch there and defeat the troopers. Go up and repeat. Go down all the stairs and go inside the now opened door. Walk up the stairs to the roof of the building. Once again grab the windy balls with out any buildings to rest on. Go quickly grabbing each ball. And at the end is a floating platform. It begins to float down. Defeat the flying troopers as you go down. Now there is the door to Murfisimo's palace. There also Murfinevils. There always there to help you aren't they. Once they're gone Murfennium Falcons come down. You can aim the cannon and hit it to shoot cannons at them. Keep repeating until they are all gone. Now hit the door. And there is door a little father behind it. More Murfenniums come. Defeat them and destroy the next door. Repeat process one more time and you've made it inside Murfisimo's palace 


	22. Murfisimo's Palace of Death

Level 30: Murfisimo's palace of Death.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
RED ALERT, RED ALERT. INTRUDER SIGHTED  
  
Murfisimo: Ah yes, He won't know what's coming to him. Wahahaha. Aren't I right, Murfy/  
  
Murfy: You won't last, Murfisimo. Good will always prevail.  
  
M-isimo: Aren't you supposed to be comedic/  
  
Murfy: Oh you want comedic/ Why did the chicken cross the road/ Hahahah, I'm so funny. I look down to you because you're heartless.  
  
M-isimo. Oh really. Why don't we take an X-ray?  
  
Walk inside the doors. There is an onslaught of Mrufblasters. Defeat them all. Go to one of the elevators and ride up. When you walk out you find some troopers playing poker. Intrude and defeat. Defeat the Chef Murf and take his pies. Go back down and hit the switch. Go to the other elevator and do the same. Now the sloped pathway is now comfortable stairs. Walk up and use your platform builder. All of them and pogo up them all. Use your windy fist to hit a windy ball to the left and land on the platforms. It begins to drop down. Hit the button ahead of you to make it go forward and jump onto the next platform. This one is a race. Quickly go down. And into the little hole and now you're in a room of computers. Just avoid the lasers and you'll be fine. Now they're Murfennium Falcons. Use your shooter to defeat them and to the end. On the platform you light up your fist to hit the thing behind the hole in the wall that will blast you back just enough to go back into the laser room but not get hurt. You fall into a pit. Now you must fight 3 Murfuleses at the same time. Try to conserve your energy. Go and hit all the cracks inside the room. And a wall disappears. Grab the key. Drop it and kick open the door. Grab it again and return to the platforms that you built. Pogo up them and open the door at the end. Now you must go through a series of windy balls to get into Murfisimo's room.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Murfisimo: Rayman, trying to stop me from getting to the stone of power. Don't worry I don't need that to defeat you.  
  
Rayman: You sure you can kill me little one  
  
Murfisimo grows spikes and starts bouncing off the walls at lightning speed. Hurting you. He'll take a rest every once in while. Punch him. No he'll levitate the furniture and aim them at you. Time your jumps to not get hurt. Punch him and he starts bouncing around again. Punch him and he throws lightning at you. Punch him. Then he'll go back to bouncing and levitating objects, then lightning. After that he goes one more time bouncing but goes into a drawer and comes back out. You're done/  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Rayman: Bad luck for you eh, Murfisimo  
  
Murfy: I'm Murfy.  
  
R: What/  
  
When he went into the drawer I cam back out. He has a warp in there to the pit. He forced me to trick you. I'm sorry  
  
R: That's okay, Murfy. Now he'll get the stone of power  
  
M: Polokus told me. The only reason he's still alive is that he didn't defeat him while he had the stone of power. That's the only way that he will be gone forever. So in a way I kind of helped you from killing him in normal form.  
  
Rayman: Well I guess I have some business to take care of. I need to fight him at the pit. Level 31: Escape from the Valley of Death  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Rayman: Where do we go, Murfy/  
  
Murfy: I think it's through that door.  
  
Rayman: Right.  
  
Rayman carries the injured Murfy. Inside the room are 3 large wires.  
  
Red, Yellow, and Blue.  
  
Murfy: I say it's blue.  
  
Rayman destroys it.  
  
This building will self-destruct in two minutes  
  
Murfy: Oh dang. Try the others and carry me as fast as you can.  
  
Rayman: Right  
  
Murfy: didn't you already say right/  
  
Rayman: Yes I did.  
  
You start off breaking open the door. Run as fast as you can and try to not the helicopter that much onto platforms. Now pogo up the ledges and quickly walk up all the stairs. Now there's the door to get out but Murfinevils are there and you have one minute left. Throw Murfy up into the air and defeat some Murfinevils before he comes. Down. You need at least ten seconds to break the door with the cannon so go quickly. Blast open the door. And go down the very shot slide and you're out of a window in the building. There's a cool scene showing you jump out with the explosion right behind you and you're out of Murfisimo's palace. You're now on the floor.  
  
Cut scene: Little Dude arrives. You still need to free the people that are left. Don't worry, they're on your way to the western border. I'll show you where to go.  
  
Rayman: Wait how do you know/  
  
Little Due: It's all because of Globox. We rigged his capture so he could tell us what was going on in the palace. I managed to free him and get information.  
  
Globox: That's right you did, Little Dude  
  
Little Dude: That's not my name.  
  
Murfy leads Rayman to a tunnel. I'll take Murfy off your hands. Now go. I don't know what will cure Murfy though.  
  
Walk through the tunnel and follow the zombie chickens' trail. At the end you end up in a room with a crapload of Zombie Chickens. Defeat them all and a door opens. Go through it and Hit all the cracks in the wall. Now the floor begins to rise. Quickly pogo up all the ledges before you get squashed at the top. Smash open the door. You face off with a giant Zombie Chicken. All you need is a lot of loaded fists. Walk on. Use your windy balls to cross the gap and you end up at a room with troopers playing poker. Defeat the Murfinevil and the Murfblasters. Now Defeat the chef Murf. But wait until there's 6 pies in the air before you defeat him. Go searching the room for tiny switches. Hit all six of them and a door will open. Walk through. There' more zombie chickens. Defeat them and walk on. Now you're at some kind of underground lake. Swim into the water and try to get all the stones and since there's a force field around the island you can't get in. Swim downward and downward until you face off with a serpent. Wait until his tail shows and use your helicopter hair to injure him. Go inside the tower of light and you'll rise to the island. Use you windy balls to get up and out of that place. Walk and now you're at the place where the slaves are being held. But in your way is a gigantic Chef Murf and fans on walls, floor, and ceiling. He'll shot a crapload of pies at you. When the pies are vertical. Quickly step on the switch in the floor and jump up and you'll float go left and right and when the pies are horizontal hit a switch on the wall and you'll float horizontally. If both are on vertically. This way you can try to avoid the pies Matrix-style. The middle pie always goes 1 pie, 1 pie, break. Carefully shoot at his face enduring that break and try to make it loaded. Repeat this three times. Now he starts shooting homing pies. Try to get to a wall and jerk to avoid it. Keep using your matrix moves and Load three more fists at him. Now there are spikes on the wall so you can't wait at the wall and jerk to avoid homing pies. Smack his face 3 more times and he's gone.  
  
Cut scene: Rayman frees the captured ones.  
  
Rayman is the greatest, Rayman is the greatest. Now onto the western border of the valley. 


	23. Murfisimo's Games

Level 32: The Western Border.  
  
Follow the trail until it ends. Yes there are still some Murfspikes hanging around. Defeat the onslaught and you are awarded with a helicopter power. Just go upward and there's a windy trail. Throw it and follow it. Now for some reason there are sharp bones falling on you so avoid them and after the last helicopter power you run out and fall. Land safely and you're at a sign that says "Western border of Murfisimo's Valley of Death. Do you really want to come in/" Like it matters because you're leaving it. Now you hear Murfisimo's voice.  
  
Cut scene: Rayman. Wanna fight me/ Well let me tease you first, limbless fellow.  
  
Rayman: Why'd you call me Rayman and Limbless Fellow in the same sentence/  
  
Murfisimo: Because I felt like it. Watch this.  
  
Some bits of land begin to stick out on the ground. You're going to have to stay on top of these to avoid falling into spikes. Pretty easy eh. After a while Murfules come so you have to fight them as you go.  
  
Try better, Murfisimo.  
  
Oh yeah. Now he's causing the earth to move like a carpet so you have to try your hardest not to fall. If you do fall. He'll always say ouch. But try to jump as fast as you can before he says it but if he says it it's too late. Now keep hopping and land when you're sure and move quickly. There will be a few wind y balls but it will go back to blocks Keep defeating the Murfhurlers. Now these blocks start to go back into the ground and turn into spikes and the spikes will turn into rising blocks. When your block begins to go down. Right before it's all the way in jump up onto a new block. Now all these things are happening at once. Now some of the blocks begin to rotate. I just keep on adding more stuff on huh. You getting mad/Well now an airborne Murfahna chases after you so go fast but don't fall. Eventually it will stop and you're on a slide now avoiding the obstacles and you'll see a junction. The left leads you to a warp hat you won't want but Murfisimo takes the other side so you have no choice.  
  
Cut scene  
  
Murfisimo's voice is heard.  
  
I just love teasing you. See what happens in there. Then you'll fight me. Ah jeez I'm so rude. Time to congratulate myself with pie.  
  
Rayman: So many cut scenes tsk, tsk, tsk, Level 33: The clouds of cloudiness.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Murfisimo: It's time to tease you some more. Look over there. See that. Well Globox may have been freed again. But I have captured him and you have a limited time to prevent the shield from breaking once he falls  
  
Rayman: Why'd you do that/  
  
Murfisimo: Oh and Clark too.  
  
Rayman: That didn't answer my question.  
  
Murfsimo: I already answered it  
  
Rayman: When/  
  
Murfisimo: When I first spoke to you at the beginning of the level.  
  
Rayman: I don't remember that.  
  
Murfisimo: Oh that's said. You're losing it at such a young age  
  
Rayman: I'm surprised you haven't.  
  
Murfisimo: Don't you dare call me old  
  
Rayman: I didn't  
  
Murfisimo: Well you implied it.  
  
You're on top of clouds and in the middle is Clark and Globox floating. Above it is a helicopter power and a floating switch. You'll have to hit that once they fall or they die because their shield is gone. Well the clouds you're on are going at a fantastic speed. So it'll be hard to get to the middle. Plus there are Murfennnium Falcons all over the place. You'll have to use the cannons on each cloud. But don't take too much time or you'll get farther and farther away from the middle. Now the clouds are spinning as well. Once again I'm adding more and more stuff on. Keep trying to defeat all the Murfenniums. Now the clouds rise and sink so you have to time your jumps better. This level in my opinion is easier than the last. Just keep going and you'll end up ion the middle. Wait until the cloud rises to jump onto the helicopter power. If you're fast enough he will not have taken away the timed shield yet. Now he does. Helicopter upward and hit the switch and the shield turns back on so they fall to safety. Now clouds are spiraling upward around you. Jump on one and it'll move around itself. Jut let it do its work. Keep walking onto other clouds so they don't move underneath making you fall. Now you jump onto some mechanical clouds. Hit the switch. Go up and go as fast as you can and hit the switch. If you're not fast enough the clouds will slope causing you to fall. Keep repeating the process and jump into the ball of light.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Murfisimo's voice: Was that fun Rayman/  
  
Rayman: No.  
  
Murfisimo: Well that's good. Now no more teasing. We'll fight now. Just wait until I land you here.  
  
You see yourself over the pit he drops you in luckily there's a windy ball right before. Grab that or die.  
  
Murfisimo: Fine if you don't want to die quickly. I'll make you die slowly. Turn around Rayman and face me, Limbless fellow  
  
Rayman: Stop calling me both those things. Stick with one./ Turn around and be shocked at what Murfismo has become. 


	24. The Final Conflict

Here it is  
  
Level 34: The Pit  
  
Turn around and be shocked at what Murfisimo has become. His wings are huge but he is huge also. He has large Muscular arms. He has short legs but large clubbed feet.  
  
Funky Disco Wolf is there for some reason.  
  
We're coming to you live from the ancient pit by the once again uninhabited valley of Rayman's world. Rayman's world/ what is he/ Larry H. Miller/Well time for some disco  
  
Meanwhile on a distant planet the defeated Rayman villains are using Razorbeard's super satellite.  
  
Andre: Why can't we get revenge  
  
Razorbeard: Because the people want want originality  
  
Mr. Dark: But I'm very energetic.  
  
Razorbeard: That's because you've had the longest break.  
  
Andre: And he has a new passion. Talking.  
  
Mr. D: That's right. The 3d universe rocks  
  
R: Pass the popcorn  
  
Mr. D: But you're a robot  
  
R: You want a piece of me. Do YOU want a piece of ME/Here. I pulled off my hand and you can have it  
  
Mr. D: I'd rather have a piece of Andre  
  
A: So you want a piece of me now/  
  
R: What piece/ He's a frickin' ball.  
  
Havoc breaks out. Back to the fight.  
  
He just moves backward slowly and knocks over trees. Avoid them and keep going around the pit. Now he rises the trees and summons them to you. What you do is pogo on top of it and keep hopping the tress and get close to his face. When you're close he'll make the tree you're on spin. So jump off at the right time before you fall of and smack his face. You'll land on the ground. He'll turn the ground into ice and adds in a few spikes. So try not to slide into them. He'll start throwing tress again. Repeat the process and go back down the slide. Repeat on more time and the ground begins to shake. He raises a circle for you and him to fight on in the air. This platform moves around the sky but that doesn't do anything. He'll launch 3 tornadoes on the platform. They will stay there the whole time so maneuver yourself well. He'll also occasionally throw boulders at you. He also causes the platform to rotate. So be careful. The time to attack is when he throws spikes at you. How this works is he makes walls like a cage around the arena and the walls will launch spikes everywhere. There is always a pattern because there will always be a wall without spikes. Climb as fast as you can avoid spikes and at the top you'll see where he keeps his boulders levitated. Knock a crapload of them onto his head. And he'll take away the wall. Now occasionally he'll make flames pop up near you so keep maneuvering and avoid the tornadoes. Repeat the boulder method twice. Now he has one more attack up his sleeve. When you see him fly up a bit. Get ready to jump because he'll stop the platform from rotating and make it fold. Squashing you. After that. Hopefully you didn't get hurt. He'll make it fold the opposite way causing you to slide. This is the time to attack. As you slide get a windy fist ready and get the windy ball and smack Murfisimo in the face. Repeat this two more times. Then he'll go back to the spikes and hit him another 3 times. Now here it gets dangerous. He sends tornadoes all over the place leaving you without any room to do anything. So he'll take this chance to drop a boulder on you. You'll notice his left hand is red. Some figure leaves a shimmer of light. Before the boulder lands hit it at the right angle to make it bounce to his hands and that's how he makes the platform fold downwards. The tornadoes disappear and you don't get hit. Get a windy ball and smack him one last time. Rayman celebrates but before Murfismo falls he causes the platform to fold inward. You'll get hurt no matter what. So if f you still have a pretty good amount of power you'll stay alive. Congratulations. He's gone. But the platform disintegrates and you're about to fall into the pit. What's going to happen next? You're falling towards the pit and a shimmer of light once again saves you. It turns out to be Little Dude carrying you. Murfisimo has grabbed on to the edge of the pit.  
  
Cut scene: Rayman please give me mercy. Help me up.  
  
Rayman: Why should I do that/ Murfisimo: I promise to be good for the rest of my days and make pie for everyone.  
  
Murfisimo happens to be holding on with one hand. In his other he has a bomb for when Rayman helps him up. Murfisimo slowly gets his bomb out.  
  
Meanwhile Funky Disco Wolf is trying to get his disco ball to work.  
  
FDW: Dang you. Maybe a good smacking' will make you listen to me.  
  
The disco ball knocks Murfisimo in the face and the bomb falls into the pit.  
  
Rayman: So you lied to me, eh.  
  
Murfisimo: That's right I did. Crap, I didn't mean to say that. Oh crap.  
  
Charge your fist at him and he falls into the pit forever.  
  
The crowd roars with pride.  
  
Rayman is the greatest. Rayman is the greatest. No seriously we want to go home.  
  
Rayman: Thanks for saving me Little Dude and you too Funky Disco Wolf.  
  
Funky Disco Wolf: What do you expect from one of your recruits/  
  
Rayman: What/  
  
Funky Disco Wolf: Only 7 of the eleven burned. I'm one of the four. So is a goat man, that ice dude you fought. He turned evil. And the other one was Little Due  
  
Rayman: But I don't remember that.  
  
See you're losing it.  
  
Little Dude; Yes but I regret leaving my village. But your King Xavier of Little Dude-Ville will never abandon you again my people  
  
Rayman: Your name is Xavier/ what was so hard about saying that.  
  
Little Dude: I told you so many times  
  
Rayman: No you didn't.  
  
Little Dude/Xavier: Says you.  
  
So Rayman and all the freed ones went back home by the peaceful fairy Council.  
  
Rayman: I'm starting to doubt that the Valley of Death really is dead.  
  
Murfy: Rayman someone's at the door for you.  
  
Rayman: Who could it be/  
  
Off in the distance Rayman could see a green ball with a hat on. It seemed to have one eye.  
  
Rayman: What the heck.  
  
BTW. Rayman was right about the Valley not being dead. Under the ruins of Murfisimo's palace the statue the trooper had brought to him of a strange creature still stood and now it was beginning to crack.  
  
And that platform with a claw and an "o' on it. Phil was still there and he saw hands began to protrude from it. Is it possible that Rayman will have a good enough break/  
  
The End 


End file.
